Botanical classification: Sutera cordata. 
Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98Wesbaweixe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Sutera plant known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Wesbaweixe2x80x99. The new variety was discovered in 2000 in a selected breeding program in Sxc3xcdlohn, Germany. The new variety is a selection from the cross of proprietary unpatented breeding plants. The growth character of the new variety is similar to its parents but with bigger flowers. The new variety was first asexually reproduced in December 2000 by cuttings in Sxc3xcdlohn, Germany. The new variety has been trial and field tested at Sxc3xcdlohn and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The following traits in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Wesbaweixe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Large buds and flowers.
2. Strong, wiry branches.
3. Large leaves.
4. Broad, rhombic leaves.
5. Crenate to dentate leaf margin.
6. Needle-shaped sepals.
7. Long peduncles.
The new variety has similar colored flowers to the unpatented varieties xe2x80x98Snowflakexe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Cabanexe2x80x99. However, xe2x80x98Wesbaweixe2x80x99 has longer, thicker, and more weeping branches and longer peduncles compared to xe2x80x98Snowflakexe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Cabanexe2x80x99. The leaves of xe2x80x98Wesbaweixe2x80x99 are about twice the overall size of those of xe2x80x98Snowflakexe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Cabanexe2x80x99 with broader dentation on the margins. The flowers of xe2x80x98Wesbaweixe2x80x99 are also larger than the compared varieties in overall size, throat diameter, tube length, and petal length.